kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Ōka Ranman
'"Ōka Ranman" '(桜花爛漫 Riot of Cherry Blossoms) is the first opening of the Kyōkai no Rinne Anime, performed by KEYTALK. Kanji Lyrics ひらりひらり風に舞う光にさあ目を覚まして 思いよ今羽ばたけ 言いかけたコトバ まだ胸の中 通り過ぎてく季節も 悲しみもさよなら 咲き乱れ輝く花びらに思わず見とれて 淡い色に心動くたび 鼓動は高鳴る ほら 廻る廻る境界線 記憶をさあ呼び覚まして あの日に見た世界があるから ほら ひらりひらり風に舞う光にさあ目を覚まして 今すぐその向こうへ 溢れる未来のカケラ その目に焼き付けて 懐かしい日々に思い焦がれて 振り返るその先には微笑みがあるから 風になびく髪かき分けた 何気ない仕草に 見とれるたびに時間は止まる 思いは揺れる ほら 巡り巡る幻に 記憶をさあ呼び覚まして その先には未来があるから ほら ひらりひらり風に舞う 君の声に手を伸ばして 今すぐ 爛漫 色づく恋模様 飛び出して叫ぶよ 思い出して 走り出して やがて散りゆくさだめでも 巡り巡るあの日々に はせる思いがあるなら 忘れずにいて ずっと ずっと 廻る廻る 境界線 記憶をさあ呼び覚まして あの日に見た世界があるから ひらりひらり風に舞う光にさあ目を覚まして 思いよ 今羽ばたけ 今すぐその向こうへ 溢れる未来のカケラ その手で強く抱きしめて Rōmaji Lyrics Hirari hirari kaze ni mau hikari ni saa me wo samashite Omoi yo ima habatake Iikaketa kotoba mada mune no naka Toorisugiteku kisetsu mo kanashimi mo sayonara Sakimidare kagayaku hanabira ni omowazu mitorete Awai iro ni kokoro ugoku tabi kodou wa takanaru Hora mawaru mawaru kyoukaisen Kioku wo saa yobisamashite Ano hi ni mita sekai ga aru kara Hora hirari hirari kaze ni mau hikari ni saa me wo samashite Imasugu sono mukou e Afureru mirai no kakera sono me ni yakitsukete Natsukashii hibi ni omoikogarete Furikaeru sono saki ni wa hohoemi ga aru kara Kaze ni nabiku kami kakiwaketa nanigenai shigusa ni Mitoreru tabi ni jikan wa tomaru omoi wa yureru Hora meguri meguru maboroshi kioku wo saa yobisamashite Sono saki ni wa mirai ga aru kara Hora hirari hirari kaze ni mau kimi no koe ni te wo nobashite Imasugu Ranman irozuku koimoyou tobidashite sakebu yo Omoidashite hashiridashite yagate chiriyuku sadame demo Meguri meguru ano hibi ni haseru omoi ga aru nara Wasurezu ni ite zutto zutto Mawaru mawaru kyoukaisen Kioku wo saa yobisamashite Ano hi ni mita sekai ga aru kara Hirari hirari kaze ni mau hikari ni saa me wo samashite Omoi yo ima habatake Imasugu sono mukou e Afureru mirai no kakera sono te de tsuyoku dakishimete English Lyrics Blown by the wind, fluttering and fluttering, now, open your eyes to the light. Oh, feelings, flap your wings now. The words I had attempted to say are still inside my heart. I say goodbye to the passing seasons, as well as sadness. Without thinking, I become fascinated with the sparkling flower petals from the profusely blooming blossoms. Every time my heart moves when I see their faint colors, my heartbeat speeds up. Look, this is the spinning, spinning boundary line. Come on, awaken your memories, Because there's the world you say on that day. Blown by the wind, fluttering and fluttering, now, open your eyes to the light. Right now, to the horizon. Burn the image of the overflowing shards of the future into your eyes. I pine for those nostalgic days Because when I look back at them, your smile is there. You nonchalantly hold your hair back in the breeze. As I am entranced by this, time stops, and my feelings sway. Look, this is the illusion that turns and turns. Come on, awaken your memories, Because beyond this, the future is waiting. Blown by the wind, fluttering and fluttering, I will reach my hand to your voice. Right away. The pattern of love makes the fully-bloomed flowers change color. I jump out and shout, Even if it's my fate to remember, run, and finally have my petals fall. In the turning and turning days, if you have feelings of going fast through them, Don't forget them. Forever. Forever. Look, this is the spinning, spinning boundary line.Come on, awaken your memories, Because there's the world you say on that day. Blown by the wind, fluttering and fluttering, now, open your eyes to the light. Oh, feelings, flap your wings now. Right now, to the horizon. Embrace the overflowing shards of the future with your hands. Trivia * The coin Sakura gives to Rinne changes from ¥10 to ¥50 from episode 8. * Sabato is shown fighting Rinne with a scythe, but he has not used his scythe until the beginning of Season 3. Category:Music